


Auditions

by Nabielka



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason had not intended to audition. Still, he was word-perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/gifts).



“What?” said Jason after a while, peering over a little suspiciously. 

“What happened to baseball?” Peter said in response, and heard his voice ring with happiness. He felt as though they were already in their room, and let his steps take him a little closer to Jason, so that as they walked their hands would brush upon occasion, and felt his smile stretch further when Jason allowed it. 

“A momentary impulse,” he replied, “like the golf,” and stepped away again. 

“But you were word-perfect,” Peter pointed out, for his own audition had been from a different scene, though he did not voice that; Jason’s usual reaction to any sign of open commitment was to become entirely tiresome. 

“Well,” said Jason, and something in his voice made Peter turn sharply to look at him. For his part, Jason was looking straight ahead, very pointedly not at Peter himself, when he added “it wasn’t entirely terrible. And it made you happy.” He said the last bit as though to suggest it a casual afterthought, but his cheeks were stained a dull pink. Peter, feeling something warm unfold within him, could not bring himself to tease him, and saw, out of the corner of his eye, Jason’s shoulders relax a little. They walked on.


End file.
